Moments FiveShots!
by LogansDragonxD
Summary: These are the five one-shots for my story Every Rose Has Its Thorn! Hope you all like! First two are up! Stupid title I know but it's all I could think of sorry! R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1 Rihanna & Kendall

Hey guys the first one-shot! This is Ronnie and Kendall The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift enjoy!

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better  
He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

Kendall. Kendall was just amazing. He was an amazing boyfriend. But right now I was so nervous. We were going on our first date!

We get to his car and he opens the door.

"You look beautiful tonight Ronnie"Kendall says.

"You don't you look bad yourself"I say. He shuts the door and we drive away.

Kendall always said what I wanted to hear when I was upset. I couldn't ask for anything better.

* * *

Weeks Later

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

Kendall and I had broken up. It was just to much for me. I did miss him. I missed screaming and fighting with him. And then kissing in the middle of a rain storm.

But he was so in love with me,he acted insane. No joke. Any guy that tried to talk to me,Kendall would kill. But I loved him that way.

Why? Because I could break down and become undone with him. It was like a roller coaster but kinda rush. I never knew I would feel so much toward someone.

* * *

Back to the past! (they're still dating)

He respects my space  
And never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing  
And I'm comfortable

"Kendall please go with the guys I need my space you know"I tell Kendall. He knew when I needed my own space to chill but he never kept me waiting. He was always there on time.

"Fine,but I'm gonna call you in ten minutes"Kendall says. He kisses my lips and walks out the door.

Ten minutes later my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe how are you?"Kendall asked threw the phone.

I laughed."Kendall,I'm fine now don't call me again have fun see you when you get home love you"

I hang the phone up before he can say anything.

"Hello need any help?"Kendall asked my mother. My mother and him got along very well.

"No thanks I got it."My mom replies.

"Okay,how's the record company?"Kendall asked my dad. He and my dad too were close. They always talked business.

"It's great but I'm making some changes come see"My dad says. I smile. I felt so comfortable in this life now.

But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain  
And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breakin' down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

* * *

Break up day

He can't see the smile I'm faking  
And my heart's not breaking  
Cause I'm not feeling anything at all  
And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating intoxicating  
Complicated, got away by some mistake and now

Kendall and I were in a date. I was breaking up with him today.

His love for me had gone too far. He was totally insane when it came to me.

He was saying things that made him laugh. He didn't notice my smile was fake.

And my heart wasn't breaking when he didn't notice. Because I felt nothing at all.

He was wild and crazy while I was calm and sane. It was so frustrating,intoxicating complicated.

I got away from him when I said.

"Kendall,I'm so sorry but I'm breaking up with you"I say.

His smile fades.

"Why what did I do wrong?"He asked.

"Kendall,you protect me way to much and it's getting complicated and frustrating but at the same time intoxicating I think it's best if you forgot me"I say.

I grab my bag,I leave the place without looking back.

* * *

4 weeks later.

I knocked on the door of 2J. I was missing Kendall so much. I realized I loved him for all the protection he gave me.

He opens the door.

"Ronnie? What are you doing here?"Kendall asked.

"Can..can we talk?"I asked.

"Yeah come in"He says. He opens the door all the way. I walk in.

This place seemed so familiar to me.

"So what's up?"Kendall asked me sitting down on the orange couch.

"Kendall,I..I miss you"I whisper.

"But you broke up with me"Kendall says.

"Yeah but"I start.

"You said my protection was to much"Kendall interrupts.

"Yes,but now I realize you're like that and I love it,I love everything we did together"I say.

"You're trying to say you?"Kendall says.

"Yes,I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain when  
It's 2am and I'm cursing your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you  
Breaking down and coming undone  
It's a roller coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you,Kendall"I say.

He pulls me close and kisses me deeply.

"I love you"He whispers.

"I love you way more"I say.

And that's the way I loved you oh, oh  
Never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

* * *

Okay how did y'all liked? Up next is Karina's and Carlos!

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2 Karina & Carlos

Hey second one-shot! This is Karina and Carlos Enchanted by Taylor Swift enjoy!

"Bye guys have fun!"The girls and I said to the guys.

Ronnie and Rosey kissed their boyfriends Kendall and James. Carlos and I had broken up. I still loved him though.

I waved goodbye to the guys. They were off to their second tour.

* * *

6 months later

There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles

Today was the day the guys were supposed to come back from tour. I was scared and excited at the same time.

None of the girls notice that my laughter was forced and my smiles were fake. I had missed Carlos so much. I wanted him back.

I was planning on trying to get back with him today.

Same old, tired place lonely place  
Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face

I looked out to the front doors of the Palm Woods. The girls and I were in the lobby waiting.

I felt the whole world vanish when I saw Carlos' face with...a girl holding his arm.

Who is that?

All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you

* * *

A year earlier.

I was here visiting Ronnie and Miriah who were staying here at the Palm Woods. We were all at the pool hanging out when I saw his face for the first time.

"Ooh,Carlos is looking at you"Ronnie says.

"Look he's coming this way"Miriah says. She and Ronnie walk away.

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?" across the room, your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

"Hi I'm Carlos"He says.

"I'm..I'm Karina nice to meet you"I say.

We started talking. A playful conversation we had.

And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you

* * *

First date.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Carlos and I had gone on our first date! It was amazing. He was so sweet.

I think I'm in love!

"You're so beautiful"He says.

I blush. I say good night to him,I leave off to Miriah's apartment where I was staying for awhile. I blushed all the way home.

I wonder if he knows I was enchanted to meet him? I thought to myself.

* * *

Three days after the guys came back.

I was walking through the lobby when I saw Carlos' new girlfriend Marissa talking on the phone.

I knew it wasn't kind to eavesdrop but I had to.

"Yeah i did i got Carlos to be my boyfriend to get publicity"Marissa says. She was an actress.

So she got Carlos to be her boyfriend just to get publicity? I don't like cursing but what a bitch.

How can she play sweet Carlos like that? I quickly walk or run up the stairs to 2J.

Katie opened the door.

"Hi Katie is Carlos here?"I asked.

"Yeah come in"

I walk in. Carlos was sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Hey Karina what's up?"He asked.

"Um Carlos I just heard Marissa say she's only dating you for publicity"I say.

"Nice joke Karina but Marissa loves me"Carlos says getting up.

"Carlos it ain't no joke it's for real"I say.

How could he not believe me?

"You sure?"He asked.

"Yes"I reply.

"Are you jealous that I'm with Marissa now and not with you?"Carlos asked.

"No,it's-"

"Karina just get over me alright"Carlos says. He shuts the door in my face. Tears fell from my eyes.

Later that night.

The lingering question kept me up, 2 a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say 'hey'

Who does he love for real? I asked myself for the hundredth time that night.

I was pacing back and forth in my room. Wishing he was at my door saying 'Hey listen what you said was true I'm sorry for not believing you'

Then he would kiss me again. Wow,Karina,wow.

It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you

(Her dreams)

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

I was back to Carlos' and I's first date. Laughing,and laughing.

It was an amazing date.

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

The night was flawless. I was dancing with Carlos by the pool. I turn around and Carlos was gone.

I guess I'll spend forever wondering if he knew I was enchanted meeting him.

NEXT MORNING

I woke up the next morning. Hoping the arguement with Carlos wasn't the end of whatever we had left.

That it was the first page to our story and not where the storyline ends.

This is me praying that

This was the very first page, not where the storyline ends  
My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again  
These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you

I grabbed my luggage. Yes,I was leaving the Palm Woods. I couldn't stand being here anymore.

It was enchanting meeting you Carlos. I think in my mind.

I walk into the lobby. All my friends were sitting there.

They all stared at me. I walked out through the front doors.

"Karina wait!"I hear behind me. I don't stop walking.

"Karina I'm sorry I should of believed you"Carlos says.

"It was true wasn't it?"I whisper.

"Yeah it was I'm sorry"Carlos says. He tries to pull me in a hug but I pull away.

"Please don't be in love with someone else;Please don't have somebody waiting on you It was enchanting meeting you"I say.

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

* * *

3 weeks later

"I love you Karina I'm so sorry please come back"Carlos begged on the phone.

"Stop begging cause I'm here already"I say standing behind him.

He hugs me tightly.

"Now c'mon let's go on that date"I say.

This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew

This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you

Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you

* * *

Okay second one done! Hope you liked it Karina! And y'all guys too! Next up is Rosey and James then Miriah and Logan.

I will try to get the next two tomorrow or by Wednesday if they aren't I'm so sorry.

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Rosey and James

Hey! Third one-shot! This is Rosey and James Heartless by Kanye West enjoy!

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

I,James Diamond gave my soul to a heartless women. I should have listen to her.

Rosey. She knew this chick wasn't worth anything.

But I didn't listen. So now I gave my heart to a heartless.

I don't get it. How can some one be so heartless. People called me heartless but Rosey had told me I did have a heart.

How could you be so cold?  
As the winter wind when it breeze yo  
Just remember that you talkin' to me though  
You need to watch the way you talkin' to me though

I mean after all the things that we've been through  
I mean after all the things we got into  
Hey yo, I know of some things that you ain't told me  
Hey yo, I did some things but that's the old me

This chick who was my 'girlfriend' and I were arguing. She's complaining about how I don't soend time with her.

She is so selfish and rude.

"JAMES!"She yells.

"What?"I asked.

"Are you listening to me?"She asked.

"Yes"I say. I really wasn't.

She kept on talking and talking.

Rosey's P.O.V

I was about to go into 2J when I heard screaming.

It sounded like James' new girlfriend. I really didn't like. None of the others liked her either.

It sounded like they were arguing. I was about to go in. When the door opened.

She walked out pissed off. She pushed me a side.

I looked into the apartment James sat on the couch. I walked in slowly.

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

Why does she be so mad at me for?  
Homie, I don't know, she's hot and cold  
I won't stop, won't mess my groove up  
'Cause I already know how this thing go

"Why is she so mad?"I asked him quietly.

"I don't know anymore"He replies.

"She like hot then cold I don't get it anymore"

"It's not your fault"I say quietly.

"I know"He says.

You run and tell your friends that you're leavin' me  
They say that they don't see what you see in me  
You wait a couple months then you gon' see  
You'll never find nobody better than me

"She's been saying her friend don't like me"James says.

He looked heart broken. It was upsetting seeing him like that. Espeacially 'cause she wasn't worth it.

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

We both there on the couch,no words spoken. His head was on my shoulder. My hand was running throughout his hair.

Talkin', talkin', talkin' talk  
Baby let's just knock it off  
They don't know what we been through  
They don't know 'bout me and you

Suddenly his gets up.

"Rosey let's just knock this off"He says.

I look at him confused.

"What..what do you mean?"I asked confused.

"Rosey I like you"James says. I crack a smile.

"I like you too James"I say.

He smiles.

"Wait why would you go out with her instead of me?"I asked him.

"Because I was afraid you'd turn me down"He says.

"I'd never do such this"I say. He pulls me close and we kiss.

Sparks flew. It was amazing.

So I got somethin' new to see  
And you just gon' keep hatin' me  
And we just gon' be enemies

I know you can't believe  
I could just leave it wrong  
And you can't make it right  
I'm gon' take off tonight  
Into the night

James' P.O.V

Kacey or whatever was her name was gone. Now I had something new to see. My new beautiful girfriend Rosey.

I saw Kacey or whatever her name is around LA sometimes. She had looks of hate in her eyes. I honestly didn't care because I had Rosey.

She and I are now enemies. I knew she couldn't believe it. She knew she couldn't change anything to make anything right now.

I looked at Rosey. She looked out straight to the sunset. The sun hitting her face. She looked beautiful.

"What?"She asked me.

"Nothing you just look so beautiful when the sun hits your face"I say.

She blushes.

"Thank you"She says.

"I love you Rose"I tell her.

"I love you too James"She says.

In the night I hear 'em talk, the coldest story ever told  
Somewhere far along this road he lost his soul  
To a woman so heartless  
How could you be so heartless?  
How could you be so heartless?

* * *

Third one-shot! I think this was like the hardest to write. I'm so sorry if it's kinda crappy. I hope y'all liked it! Next,is Miriah and Logan!

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4 Miriah and Logan

Hey forth one-shot! This is Miriah and Logan Wondeful by Chantal Kreviazuk enjoy!

I'm alone is this life, and these old jeans are too tight  
and now I can't pick my feet off the floor  
I try to laugh but i cry  
my dignity is undignifided, guess I'm really on my own  
nervous is like a little boy, no I'm not paranoid  
but I'm on to you, yeah yeah  
well I'm not seventeen and I don't want to be  
so why am I hiding

I felt alone in this life. My favorite jeans were getting too tight. It was now hard to walk in them.

I tried laughing but I just ended up crying. My dignity was undignified. I'm on my own I guess.

I wasn't paranoid I just missed him. I wasn't seventeen anymore I was almost nineteen so why was I hiding for?

Is it too late to call you on the phone  
too late to tell you I'm alone  
I want to wake up from another lonely night  
too late to wonder where you are  
too late to hold you in my arms  
cause if you're looking for wonderful  
I'm wonderful

I wonder if it's to late to call Logan on the phone. I wanted to tell him I was alone. I wanted to wake up from another lonely night without him.

I let him go back into Camille's arms. But I wanted him back. I knew he was looking for someone wonderful. I am wonderful.

I'm a very simple girl  
and I don't fit into this world, the city lights leave me in a daze  
and even though we've never met, you know what I'm trying to forget  
somethings you can't change

I was a simple girl. Although I was friend with Rihanna Ryder but I was just a simple girl. And so was she.

I felt like I didn't fit in this world. The city of LA. The lights left me in a daze.

I really never met Logan but I have seen his face. I was trying to forget things that couldn't be changed.

I grabbed my phone. But then put it down. It was almost two am. Logan is probably sleeping right now.

Is it too late to call you on the phone  
too late to tell you I'm alone  
I want to wake up from another lonely night  
too late to wonder where you are  
too late to hold you in my arms  
cause if you're looking for wonderful  
I'm wonderful

I felt alone. I have felt like this since he left. I really really wanted him back. I hated being alone.

I knew he was looking for someone wonderful. But he probably didn't know I was wonderful.

I'm underneath  
underneath  
I'm underneath  
I'm underneath

I was feeling like I was underneath the whole world. Underneath him. And I couldn't reach up. I couldn't be dugged up.

I was stuck underneath. I grabbed my phone and again. I threaded myself that if I didn't call him I would lose him forever.

I dialed his number.

"Hello?"He asked groggily.

"Logan?"I asked quietly.

"Miriah? Is that you?"He asked.

"Yes"I said quietly.

"Why did you call me so late?"He asked.

"I'm so sorry is it to late to call you?"I said getting ready to hang up.

"No it's fine what's wrong?"He asked.

"Logan,is it to late to hold you in my arms again?"I asked him.

"Nope Miriah it's not I miss you too"Logan says.

I smile.

"So does this mean we're back together?"I asked him.

"A thousand times yes"He says.

Is it too late to call you on the phone  
too late to tell you I'm alone  
I want to wake up from another lonely night  
too late to wonder where you are  
too late to hold you in my arms  
cause if you're looking for wonderful  
I'm wonderful

"Am I wonderful?"I asked him.

"You're more than wonderful Miriah"Logan says.

"So are you"I smile although he can't see me.

* * *

Fourth one! I hope ya'll liked it! And thank you to The Skylark Girl for getting this song stuck in my head!

It was a very easy song to find don't worry Skylark Girl! The next,the final one is Korrey and Dak!

REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Korrey and Dak

Hey last one-shot! this is Korrey and Dak Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars enjoy!

Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her tryin'  
She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

"What's wrong babe?"My boyfriend Dak asked.

"Why do you love me?"I asked him quietly.

"What do you mean?"He asked.

"I mean there's so many girls out there in the world who are rich and pretty,and me I'm just plain"I say sadly.

"Korrey,you're not plain"Daksays,he caresses my face.

"Yes,I am"I say.

"Korrey your eyes make the stars look like they're not shining,and your hair falls perfectly without you trying."Dak says.

"That's a lie"I say.

"No it's not,you're so beautiful I will tell you everyday"Dak says.

* * *

Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me do I look okay?  
I say

"Korrey you look beautiful"Dak says.

"I don't believe you"I say back.

(Before the date!)

"Dak do I look okay?"I asked.

"You look fabulous"He says.

I frown.

"Korrey?"

"Yeah?"

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"When I see your face there's just nothing I'd change and when you smile the world stops to see your beautiful smile"Dak says.

"You're amazing just the way you are Korrey"

Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy

"Dak stop"I say. Dak just couldn't stay away from my lips.

"You know if you'd let me I'd kiss your lips everyday"He says.

I laugh. I hated my laugh.

"You havesuch a sexy laugh"Dak says.

"I hate it"I say.

She's so beautiful  
And I tell her everyday

Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for, then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay  
You know I'll say

"Korrey you know I'd never ask you to change,if you're looking for perfect don't change"Dak says.

I smile. I was so in love with this guy.

When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"Dak why do you love me?"I asked him.

"I love you because you're amazing"He says.

"No I'm not"I say.

"I love you just the way you are"Dak says.

The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are

"The way I am?"I asked him.

"Yes"He says.

"What's so amazing about me?"I asked.

"When I see your face,  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are

And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for awhile  
'Cause Korrey, you're amazing  
Just the way you are"He says.

* * *

There it is the last one-shot! I ditched school today so here I am writing! I'm gonna go work on my Yours,Mine,and Ours and Every Rose Has Its Thorn!

REVIEW!


End file.
